1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge substrate, a liquid discharge head, and a recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of the latest recording devices use a discharge element for discharging liquid, such as ink, as a recording element. In order to increase the recording speed, it has been proposed to increase the number of ink discharge openings, or nozzles, in a liquid discharge head provided with a discharge element.
As the number of the ink discharge openings is increased, the number of discharge elements on a liquid discharge substrate also increases. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-155452, a technology for driving a number of discharge elements (heaters) simultaneously is proposed. The technology is described that it enables ink to be discharged via a plurality of ink discharge holes simultaneously, achieving high speed recording.